sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
"So... Did-you-see-that-sporting-event?" Private Roleplay with Cullen and Trisell (Lavo and Inferus)
Intro A large cafe converted into a Speed-Dating complex stood active in the late evening, just before the sun vanished behind the city. Everyone had five minutes: five minutes at each table before going to the next as their past partners would go the opposite direction. Once you found someone that you liked the most, you would both get up, and place your joined name-cards into a bucket. A random date would be suggested, and you'd be off to wherever for the evening. It was a special charity event where donations were welcomed, but joining was free. For every person that signed the form to the three-hour-long program, the organization would donate $100 to one of three projects: the School Development Fund, the Third-World-Country Outreach, and the Medical Research Fund. Three particular individuals were seen at this one. A single-quilled blue hedgehog male with a long black streak on the back of his head, a faceless hooded girl with red leggings, and a faceless tall figure with a sweater, sweat-pants, and a striped scarf. Everyone was getting into their seats as the bell rang. Characters * Inferus (Trisell Chronos) *Lavo Price (CullenStantonRutherford) Start One of the other people at this Chairty Event was a Female wolf wearing almost all black, She had taken her seat as she really didn't express any real emotion on her face; So, it isn't like anyone could tell if she was going to enjoy this or now; Around this time, she had picked to shrink her wings, not wanting to deal with the 'What was that?' questions for those that couldn't see them, and even for those that could. About two people had gone past her by now. The faceless man was attempting to walk to the table they'd meet at,but the girl he was talking with seemed to be playfully tugging at his scarf, keeping him back for a few seconds. He nearly fell into the seat. The female wolf noted this, she huff in a form of annoyance. "..." She only shakes her head, closing her eyes; she was judging what to do deep in her mind right now. ( Pfff, I was a bit confuse in my post for a moment XD ) The faceless figure sat straight now that he was... upright; his scarf flipping back around him a bit as he folded his hands on the table. "I'll nicely refer to those last seven seconds as 'eventful' and 'enthusiastic'." "I'll call it the event of 'unneeded clingy person'." Lavo open her eyes as she then looks to the faceless Figure, now she had an eyebrow lift to this; yet she wasn't rude to say anything. "I do hope you are alright after those seven seconds." He nodded. "Not to sound 'macho' but it would take a lot more than that to hurt physically... The embarressment is a different story... We skipped the whole 'Hi, my name is' part didn't we?" She gives a light laugh. "Yes, yes we did. I am Lavo Price, and you are?" "Inferus," He replied. "Just Inferus. It's meant to be some kind of symbolic thing I guess." "Mm... Interesting." Lavo nods, staring at Inferus as the grinds in her head seem to turn. "Well then, it is nice to meet you Inferus." She rest her hands on the table as her ears perked. She blinks as she stares at him some more. He shrugged with a slight tilt of the head. Ten seconds passed before he informed "It's not a mask." "Well, that was something I figure; Due to the fact masks normally have eye holes and a mouth hole- I'm not some dumb person." Lavo looks to him. "It is interesting though." "I'd imagine you haven't seen the facemasks that actually cover your entire face," He retorted. "I'll keep from being a hypocrite and ask, since the wings are real, why that size?" "Most don't wear whole-face masks where I live... Now, My wings, here; they are that size in keeping from bumping into people." Lavo admitted to him. "So they grow?" "If I want them to, yea." Lavo nods. "Born with or..." "Not born with." Lavo looks to him. "I gotten them when I turn 19; not in a natural or safe way either." "... How'd that happen?" "... I was hit in the back, right into the spine; Should have die; didn't, and wings appeared... Along with unwanted attention." "Huh... I'll pause there if you want to ask one of those 'hard' questions back." Lavo waves her hand a bit, shaking her head a bit. "I wouldn't do that, I'm more for one to allow the other to say what they want; Anything can keep my interest depending on what it is." She calmly said, looking to him. "Seems somewhat contradictory but that works. Still curious about the wings, but also curious what got you to try one of these things. The charity?" "Yea... I wanted to help in some way; and need some form of social skills- or something like that." Lavo shrugs, her eyes glancing away. "Go ahead and aske away about my wings if you like, I'll do my best in answering." He shrugged. "Guess there's still what exactly hit you to ask about." (Goin' to sleep now. G'night) (Night!) Lavo looks to him. "Corruption Crystal." "Right... I'm going to assume it didn't just jump at you in a dark alley." "No... A bit more... Personal than that." Lavo rest her head on one of her hands. "Too personal to keep asking about?" "... Partly yes and partly no." Lavo thinks about it. "... More so yes." "Well, I promised to be on better behavior today... tonight, so I'll drop it there. We've got seven minutes left if you have something for me to have personal parts about." "Mmm... Maybe I'm more interested in what cause you not have the faceless appearance; Since I've never seen anyone like you before." Lavo nods a bit in her thoughts a bit as she looks at him. "Easy target, but intevitable," He noted. "I wasn't born with it, but it wasn't something that someone did to me either. I can change it whenever I want to. It's just the look I go with. I get called 'Mr. Creepy Pasta' sometimes. Sounds funny enough but I don't get it. Noodles don't have faces,but neither do... dumplings... or... non-rice products." "Oooh, Creepy Pasta doesn't involve food products; it is creepy stories. The one people might be comparing you to is a folktale that has been but into the 'Creepy Pasta' known as Slenderman... But, it is good to hear you can change your face however you like." Lavo cross her arms slightly on top of the table. "Any Folktales or lores you may have that you could tell me?" She ask, tilting her head slightly. "About myself?" He titled his head a bit. "Or just in general?" "Either works, pick as you please." Lavo looks at him. "I love having to browse the large files," He sighed, tapping his long fingers on the table as he side-slouched a bit. His head tilted down a bit, thinking through the circumstances. "There was a girl in the woods once. She wanted to find some kind of secret power or something. She was a teen... and lonely. She found me in a tree and I was bored, so, I indulged... I just gave that the wrong kind of context," He rubbed his fa-... front of head briefly. "I talked with her and she wanted to show people me. I didn't really care, so she brought some people to the woods. Turns out she wanted to sacrifice them to me to get a fraction of my power as a follower or something. I like interactive stories, so this is the part where you tell me--based on what you think I would do--what happened next." "There are many things that could happen; you are asking someone who slowly mentally wear themselves out when planning things. Many possiablies could be start from you not accepting and walking away, to that you did kill them and yet gave a form of 'lesson' for the girl to not do that again, to that you gone with it, to that you killed them, and so forth." Lavo close her eyes for a bit, before opening them. "All interesting answers, but only one's accurate, and you get to decide which you think is more accurate." "Oh lovely." Lavo groans a little bit. "I have to go with either you just walked away from it or gave her a form of lesson." (LONG, DAY @_@) "Alright. How did I 'learn' her then?" He prompted. Lavo rubs her face. "You mean, 'How did I taught her', when I meant 'Gave her a form of Lesson' I mean along the lines of either killing her or put her in a situation that made her form a regret." Lavo takes her hand away from her own face. (I've been hanging out with my mom. ) "Alright. How did I make her regret then?" (I've been... many things... not feelin' well @_@) ( ^^; ) "I wouldn't know, I don't know you well enough to say what you would do." Lavo stated bluntly. "And that makes it all the more fun to guess," He cracked his neck back a bit. "When I was taking classes--college classes--years ago, I got put in a group in a group where we were assigned to write out some kind of poetic story about something in our past. I got a bit too poetic and it ended up sounding so flowery and vague that while the others in my group thought it was well-written and pretty... they had no idea what it was about, so they took what they saw and decided what it was about themselves. Someone thought it was a Halloween parade, someone thought it was a war, and so on. Turns out the story was just me waiting in line at an outdoor party, but it wasn't the accurate story that was the interesting part: it was seeing the cogs turn." "Ah... I never gone to College." Lavo glance away. "I also learn to never assume about someone, no matter what you think... It was a thing my mother would say; A way of saying it makes a jerk out of you and me- that being the censor version." She said calmly as she looks to him. "Beside, the cogs in my head always turns, it is never ending. From being awake to trying to sleep, I plan, I create, I judge, and I repeat; I go over what I could have done instead to why I think I want." Her eyes glance to the table. "So I already think of the answers, the questions, the settings, the people there, how the scene might end and begin. From what may come out of ones mouth to what comes out in this conversation... There is no pause." "Sounds restrictive, but there's a bit of a miss here. We're not assuming, we're theorizing." "Theorizing a story that already happen." Lavo looks to him. "And assuming what action you may have taken. You are not me." Lavo stares at him. "Because I can not guess what you can do. If it was me, and it isn't, I would have killed her." She stated a bit coldly and lowly honestly am not good at guessing things ^^; He was silent for about three seconds, still and staring back... and then suddenly he bursted into a high bratone laugh, throwing his head back as his scarf lit up a bright turquoise. Lavo stay quiet for a bit, but then she just shrugs as if accepting this- not even really mad honestly. He eventually relaxed back, the glow fading as he sighed out a still very energized "Ah yes, I should've assumed--or theorized--an angel of death, spirit of vengeance... or justice as the case may be." "Angel of death, mm?..." Lavo looks down at the table. "I wouldn't know if I be an angel, of course maybe the wings says otherwise... Angel of Corruptive Justice maybe?" She then shrugs once more. "There's another dangerous assumption... I like the sound of it," He nodded. "It's only fair I tell you what actually happened I suppose, that is if you're actually interesting in knowing, beyond a 'shrug' of course." "I am interested." Lavo looks to him, her ears twitched. "Alright," He stiffened up again, posturing himself. "I wasn't as surprised as I wanted to be, but I didn't really have an answer for the girl at the time either. I wagered that telling her me and my 'Godness' were enraged by what she was doing and that she was to never try it again, but that would just get her going with even more ideas. Sure, I like being the mysterious what-is-that people talk about in stories, but I'm not God, and I don't need that level of pressure. So, I did this," He placed a hand to the lower section of his neck, pealing his skin up to show a human teenage boy face: sweaty blonde hair flat to his forehead. Lavo blinks, she nods; not seeming to be bothered by it. "Ah." He pulled the supposed mask entirely off, shaking his head a bit as a volumed shaggy blonde rest of the hair flopped down just past the bottom of his ears, save for the parted bangs. Grey eyes. "She punched me in the shoulder, blamed me for the whole thing, and somehow her friends blamed me too. Then they all ran off, telling people that someone was pretending to be a creepy pasta in the forest. I even came into town and let them try to get fingerprints." Lavo shrugs. "Who knows, what they think is pretending could be something that they didn't think." She looks to him. "Either way, that is interesting indeed." "I've read enough about psychology by now to get some of how she got to where she was," He shrugged. "Glad to hear it w-" and then the bell rang. "Well..." He sighed, his face covering back over by the facelessness. Lavo huff a sigh, shrugging. "Well then..." She looks to him. "I... don't suppose you'd be up for prolonging the conversation? I can't honestly say anyone here is going to top a winged wolf that actually called my topics interesting." Lavo lightly chuckled a bit, before nodding. "I wouldn't mind Prolonging the conversation." "Wonderful," He nodded, standing up. He took the placed card from the table, jotting down his name before handing it to her. Lavo takes ther placed card as she then writes down her name. "Well then." They placed the card in the bucket at the front, and soon they recieved a new card along with their first. It read- (Goin' to bed in a sec. Still sick sadly so I'll drop the continue thing tomorrow I suppose. OH THE SUSPENSE @_@) Some ten minutes later, the two found themselves appearing at a long mountain trail with a thin but fast river guiding the road. "..A nice scenic view..." Lavo commented off, glancing to him. "This whole thing must've cost plenty," Inferus noted, glancing back at her for a moment. "Chances are we're being filmed or something." Lavo just huff. "Of course they would, why else would they do this?" She looks to him with a glance. He gave a somewhat exaggerated shrug before walking up the trail. "You hike often?" "No, But I do sight seeing here and there if my jobs take me somewhere." Lavo walks with him. "Otherwise, I do very little hiking honestly, the most nature-fill place I've gone is a park that is some blocks from where I live." "What do you do for work?" "My work involve supernatural things; like Spirits, vampires, werewolves, etc. I am to look into the cases given to me, figure out what it is and then deal with it if I have to." Lavo commented. He stopped walking. "... Should I be assuming this is some kind of undercover case?" "No, this is more so my free time." Lavo looks to him as she stops walking. He waited a while longer before walking again, changing the subject slightly to "Any particular favorites in the cases?" Lavo walks with him. "Being able to see them up front... And Learning the lore of the matter at hand. Sometimes I make unlikely friends. It's nice." They were going uphill with lampposts in the far distance lining the way. A single high-pitched note was slowly coming into range. "Do they pay you in random ways or is it specified?" Lavo's ears perked. "Whatever payment they think is suitable." She comment calmly. "So random. Ever get artifacts or something? From what I've heard, there's a lot of gold and sweet-passing." "Mostly curse artifacts that I've gotten store inside a lock chest; stuff I'll have to figure out what to do about them; don't want some fool getting their hands on them." Lavo sighs. "... That... sounds... overwhelmingly awesome," He chuckled out. Lavo chuckles a little. "It is, funny enough." She looks to him. "I keep finding curse mirrors, dolls, boards, so on." She shrugs. "... This is the part where I say 'I'll have to visit and see it for myself sometime', but the more I picture it in my head, the cornier it sounds." They were nearly at the top now, and could clearly see what could only be described as a musical park. Lines of metal panes with padded sticks, xialaphones on tables, and metallic harps were seen about. Even a wind flute. "...Well, I'm not lying-" Lavo blinks, staring at this. "...Huuuh?" "I believe you," He nodded, walking forward. "... Music." "... Yea... Music." Lavo stares at the Musical Park. "... Well," He walked over the xialaphone. "Know any songs?" Lavo shrugs. "Any song works for me... I'm not sure if I know any songs you know, so." "I'm sure anyone could say the same. Do you play?" "... No, my talents and hobbies fall into drawing. I've only really listen to music..." Lavo looks to him. "Alright," He picked up the sticks for the xialaphone. "Name a song. Maybe I can play it." Lavo thinks about it. "Mmm... I guess The sound of silence by Distrubed." She shrugs is where I wished I have more ideas about the songs I listen to XD [The subtle judgment for your taste in music how dare you @_@] "As in 'Hello Darkness my old friend'?" Lavo shrugs. "Yea, Nothing else gotten to my head right away, sorry." ( Haha, I don't listen to it 24/7, no worries XD) (You lie. You shall be punished for liking a good song. HOW DARE YOU) He shrugged. "Just clarifying," He began tapping at the different notes, getting a simple, but fairly accurate, G-Major variation of the chords. "Sounds nice... wanna try one of the others? Could get a good chorus going here." ( XD ) Lavo glance to the other items there. "... I guess, but I'm not all that good at them..." She walks over, looking them over to judge what she could be good at, she then looks at the harps. "...Mm..." The strings were metallic and thin. A distinct color pattern was seen, showing where one line of notes started and stopped. Lavo was now just going off by sound as she test out each sound of the strings gently, her ears flicked till she found the note that sounds about right. "..." She nods once she found the right set of sounds to go with. Inferus nodded back and continued the song, playing a bit slow so she could keep up. And the pace was good for her, luckily keeping up with Inferus as she play the harp as the chorus for the song. Despite only the two of them having appeared to be playing, one of the panes began to sending out a whistling tune as well, and following this were some faint violins. Lavo's ears flicked a bit, still playing as she was now listening to not onl herself and Inferus, but also the other sounds. More instruments soon followed. Bagpipes, a horn, a flute, and so on, building up until the last notes of the song feel as a faint whisper "Interrupts the sound... of silence..." finished. Lavo's ears flicked even more once it finished. "Huh..." Inferus walked a ways from the xialaphone with a faint chuckle. She shrugs, walking away from the harp. "Whelp, I can add 'I've played a harp' in my things I did in my life." She comments to herself a bit. "You did well," He noted, strolling over. "I imagine there's more here.." He looked ahead to the tallest mountain-top on the trail. "... Wanna see if we can run to that before the sun sets fully?" "Running isn't my thing... I'll hover though." Lavo looks to him. "I'm just not a runner." "Neither am I," He replied. "I normally just strut smuggly. I suppose we could race to it." "Eeh, I'm not into racing, so walking fast would work." Lavo stated as she looks to him. "That would," He nodded before strolling forward: hands tucked in suddenly-appearing stomach-front sweater pockets. The panes gave a slow tuned whistle as the two walked on, as if a parting goodbye. Lavo walks along side Inferus, her arms going to the back of her head as she glance around. As they got even higher, they could see that a beach was not too far away: the river spots leading up to it. Inferus appeared to be fixated on something in a lower fold canyon ahead. Lavo glance over to where Inferus was looking. "Mm...?" He glanced to her, then back, pointing. "Underpasses. You can find them in hidden places. You look long enough, you might find something that leads you to some unknown you didn't see before where suddenly you're the chosen hero. Find your own Narnia." Lavo chuckles a bit. "True; though I don't think Narnia would be found." She smiles a bit. "A multiverse of infinite worlds. Do you think there's one out there that's similar enough?" "Mmm, I won't deny that being a chance." Lavo nods. "I was just saying it wouldn't be the same Narnia, honestly." The sun was nearly set now. "Up-, looks like we might miss it," He sped up a bit. Lavo follows after quickly, her wings flapped a bit. They got to the top just in time. They could easily see the ocean in the distance as the last of the sun vanished behind it. A bright yellow flash went off just as it was out of sight. "Sunset..." Lavo mumbles, watching. "Ever fly over an ocean?" "No ocean near where I live, no. And I dislike going to the beach, so I'm rarely near any ocean to begin with." Lavo blinks as she stares. "You don't like the water?" "No, I just don't like Beaches. Always busy and full of people most of the times And again, no ocean exist near where I live." Lavo glance to him. "So you wouldn't mind going down there if it were just us?" Lavo shrugs. "I guess." "Is that a 'I'll do it begrudgingly' I guess, or a 'I think I might actually enjoy it' I guess?" Lavo glance to him. "Take any form of guess, either is possble." "Well," He made his way toward the edge of the hill's top before falling forward. Lavo's wings open as she starts flying into the air as she follows Inferus. As she arrived at the edge, she could see that he was rolling down the hill. "...Huh." Lavo then dives down along the hill; but keeping herself in the air. Despite it being a rather rocky and filled with small brushes of bushes, he didn't seem interested in stopping: gaining eventually enough speed to roll himself across the sand and into the water itself. (Hello?) ( I only just notice this ) Lavo only follow by flying, not touching the water surface as her wings flap to keep herself in the air. After about thirty seconds, Inferus sat up in the water, looking around before noticing her. "Are you gonna swim?" "... No" Lavo hovers over the water next to him. "Not interested? Don't wanna get your clothes wet?" "I don't like being cold, and my clothes becoming soaking wet leads to that..." Lavo looks to him, her wings safely keeping her hover. "Not to sound creepy, but I could probably create a warm suit for you to wear. Won't push though," He plopped back down, lying flat atop the water. "I can take the beauty of what the water looks like from hovering honestly. Beside, if I wanted to start drawing, it would be a shame to be wet by then." Lavo commented. "Can't say I can complain about the current visuals," He noted, connecting his fingers in a square poising her at the center. "Right in front of the reflecting clouds." Lavo shrugs at that statement, sitting crosslegged as her wings just kept her hovering. A flashing sound went off as he held up a small picture of her from his perspective. "See?" "Huh, that is interesting." Lavo nods, looking to him. "I imagine you don't want a take-home picture of yourself?" He half-chuckled. "I don't have any pictures of myself, so yea." Lavo shrugs, looking to him but smiling a tiny bit. "Well if you don't want it, mind if I keep it?" "I don't mind honestly." Lavo shrugs once more. "I won't question it either." "Well I think everything deserves a little questioning," He floated up, turning front. Lavo chuckles a tiny bit. "I only question things if I really have to..." "I can respsect any level of laziness," He stretched his arms a bit. "I think it's safe to say we're not being filmed... unless they went to extreme lengths with this." "If They did, it be interesting." Lavo blinks, thinking. "Catching flim of me 'floating' as they could say." "Hm... Well I guess we could go back to the trail... or see where the ocean ends at." Lavo glance up to the sky a bit, blinking. "Mmm... Possibly." "Well which is it?" "I'm more to the trail then finding the end of the Ocean. These wings do get tired at some point..." Lavo glance down at him. "Thought as such," He nodded, walking back off the water to the shore. "Should be some shells around." "Mmm, Should be." Lavo lands on the shore as her wings fold up. "Hm..." His scarf flashed blue for a moment. "I've got an idea. "One of us looks for... say ten large shells. The other looks for some kind of cave tunnel. First one to finish?" "I got the Cave tunnel then, And sure." Lavo shrugs. "Possibly be harder to find a cave tunnel over ten large shells." She blinks. "Well, you could choose how big the shells need to be." Lavo glance to him, blinking. "I don't do shell collecting, so I wouldn't know what the largest would be." She thinks a bit. "If you can find ten of the most possible largest size of the shells; that would work." "Well alright then," He nodded, starting off along the beach. Lavo search for a Cave tunnel along the beach as she was thinking. Many entrances were seen, but these were almost always revealed to be simple erosions caused by the water with very brief lengths. There were repeated slits between the mountains giving paths away, but more beach as well. "Mmm..." Lavo shakes her head a bit, but she keeps picked to go down one of the paths given in search for a Cave Tunnel. The path grew wider as she went. Some small ditches were to either side, and once looking over at the rocks protruding from the sides of the mountains, it was easy to understand why. A buzzing was heard ahead, like that of a bee. "...A bee?" Lavo question as she starts following the sound, her ears perked. She found the entrance of a cave... but just above the entrance was a hive of hornets. Lavo's wings shifted before wraping around her being, glancing to the hive. "... It is just an entrance to a cave, I will look elsewhere first." She turns her back to the cave entrance to exit this one path, to find a different path. Two other direct paths were seen. One was somewhat damp, but going more open between the mountains. The other was uphill. Lavo picked to go down the somewhat Damp path, looking around. Small sinkholes lined the path. They only went a foot or so deep. As she went, the mountains ahead seemed to get lower. Eventually she found herself nearing a sturdy--but old--bridge, going over a very tall canyon. a thin stream was far beneath the wide undercut of the area. Lavo scan around a bit, looking at the bridge before crossing it as her wings fold up behind her back, thinking. "Mmm..." It creaked a few times, but thankfully not enough to cause worry. Some dark shadowed section of a mountain's base was seen far below the bridge's left. "Mmm...?" Lavo looks over to see if she can see more detail of the dark shadowed secton. The water below didn't seem to reach it. "...Huh... I could fly down there..." Her wings open up as she then leap off the bridge and let herself slowly fall towards the Dark Shadowed secton, her wings flapping a bit. The reflective light from the water gave a bit better vision for the entrance. It was very much a steep incline, with damp mud as the soil. Lavo looks around a bit, letting her eyes scan around the area. "Mmmm" She was taking in the sight. The thin stream was shimmering slightly. There were some items in the water somehow it seemed. She tilts her head, landing on the damp mud as she goes to see what some of the items in the water that she could see. A helmet was the only recognizable. The others were submerged. It had horns on either side of the head. "Huh..." She kneels down to look over the Helmet. "A Helmet, now that is interesting." There didn't appear to be a head inside, but it was noticeably dented. Something sharp was brushing against the back of her shoe. Lavo glance down to the sharp item at this point, her ears perked. It was a small triangular piece of metal: half-stuck in the ground. Lavo reach down, grabbing it as she form some ideas. "Mm... Might be a Spear..." She mutters. It was quite heavy. It wiggled a bit: snapping off with some kind of metal socket it had been attached to just below. "Huh..." She looks it over before looking to where it was, moving what she could. "Mmmm...?" It seemed to be going toward the cave entrance, but it was mostly submerged. "Huh..." She heads towards the cave Entrance, thinking this over. As described before, it was steep for an entrance. It was dark and muddy. "...Whelp, Getting dirty it is." She shrugs, not forming a care to her actions as she sees how deep she'll sink, her eyes starting to adjust to the darkness due to her wolf eyes. The mud was only a fourth of a foot deep,but slick. The cave went down for about ten feet with a piece of wood sticking up through the middle: a tube-like piece of wood. Lavo looks at the item, making her way to it. "Mm..." As the got closer, the mud got less dense, and deeper. Lavo kept her head up as she kept moving, luckily her wings grew small by now. By the time she was at the post, the mud would pass far over her head. Lavo had closed her eyes and holding her breathe as she reach up to feel for the top of the cave. "..." The cave top was far above her at this point, but she felt wood beneath her feet... steps. Lavo kept her breath as she follows the 'steps' she found, just using her feet to feel. Eventually she stopped at a wooden floor that went on for some amount before stopping at some kind of wall-fence. Metal lined the top, and it was a few feet tall. "Mm..." She touches the Fence, before feeling some more; judging if she could climb it even though she couldn't see. (She's still under the mud. X{D Eyes opened?) (wasn't pointed out well XD ) (It was pointed out perfectly *Sticks nose up into air* X{D ) It wasn't too high: easily climbable. Lavo starts climbing the Fence, using only her sense of feel since all other senses were... Well, useless right now. as it was only a few feet high, it was more of a railing. it rounded for a while. there was a flattening point. She kept feeling around, trying to figuring out what this flattening point was. "..." At some point her hands reached a round metallic shape. There was a hole at the end, and some kind of strange metal cork in the back. A cannon. '''A cannon, huh?' ''She thought as she now search for other possible things with just the sense of feeling. Another cannon was found, followed by more railings, then the staircase from before. Lavo feels around a bit more, checking for a way up through she would assume not. The stairway would eventually lead her to the post, though a stairway past this was not seen. She could climb the slick wood perhaps unless another option was available to her. She had no other choice but to climb, so she starts climbing the Slick wood; though she did have a dirk to her use if she needed to use it. Eventually she reached the cave's entrance again: oxygen restored. Lavo deeply inhaled, opening her eyes as she shakes her head a bit. "...Hmph..." Inferus was walking toward the entrance of the cave. Lavo steps out to shake the mud off of her, sighing. "Did... you..." He titled his head while approaching. Category:Private Roleplay